Eterna Forest Academy
by alittlelostintheclouds
Summary: A normal teenager discovers her greater destiny when she is sent  to a boarding school.An unusual change gives her a new chance at romance,    but a lust for something which could cause a decision,of life and Death.   'T' for death, Rewritten ;
1. Prologue

… Hi?

This is the (re-written) first chapter of Eterna Academy.

I _had_ already published this story, but then decided it would be better if I rewrote it or edited it slightly.

There isn't much of a difference to it so…

Anyway; I would love to tell what shippings are in this story, but then it would canna spoil the romance, I guess; but if you are dying to know send me a message.

This story is rated 'T' due to romance, death and certain settings.

-x-

Chapter 1

-x-

_**:D**_

-x-

The sun was burning my face, its radiant beams dancing heavily upon my faire skin. I was surrounded by all of my friends, lying on the soft sand of Petalburg beach. Today was my last day in the Hoenn region, it was the summer holidays and I was starting a new school in a few days; a boarding school in the Sinnoh region. Everyone was laughing and smiling, didn't they care? Or maybe they like me didn't want to think about it, of course. They don't want me to leave, right?

So I was moving, not technically moving house or home, I guess… I was just travelling across to another region to join my brother in the same school. It was an exceptionally famous school and most kids that attended had some of the highest IQ's in the world, and it was a wonder I had be asked to attend.

I guess I should feel lucky. I mean, I was going to an elite school; one of the best schools known to man. My dad and mum had gone through a lot to get me an audition to acquire a position at this school, well it did help that Max was currently attending it as well. I mean Max got a scholar ship to go to it, when he was only f****** ten! Which was good since they only held the auditions I had taken for students over the age of fifteen. However these 'auditions' were exceedingly bizarre. They didn't actually test me on my well, 'smartness?' It was more a questionnaire in which you choose 'a', 'b' or 'c'….

However, I was well informed of this school building now… well, better than I had been… I knew it was in Eterna forest, however an idiot could have guessed that hence the name 'Eterna Forest Academy'. Apparently few knew of its actual position. Many say it is found were reality meets the un-known, were death lingers near and where the un-dead breathe. The amount of rumours though about this building did make my mind spin wild. So were of ghosts, who hunted the nearby town in the night, others told of witchcraft which boiled up trouble and several told of creatures which stalked the day in shadows and hunted through the night, hiding from the flaming, smouldering sun.

So at present was my final day, and I didn't want it to finish. The glowing sun on my skin felt amazing, I had learnt of Sinnoh in school; it was the coldest region, and the wettest. I rolled over on the soft sand, to meet the loving face of my current boyfriend. To be perfectly honest, I didn't like him_ like_ that, that much; but people in school said we completed an appealing couple and I guess I just went with the flow…. I slowly gazed up and let my sapphire eyes stare into his dark brown ones, a small smile crept upon his lips as he lent forward.

I was floating, peaceful in the sea; the coolness of its waves lapping over my skin. However each lapping wave around my body seemed to bring relaxing frostiness feel to my water bound body, followed by the pain of burning fire. It was like; the water was burning over me, like the fire was also a liquid gently lapping around my body.

I took a deep breath which brought to me the freshness of clean air yet it had sweetness to it, like flowers. I smiled inwardly, my eyes where closed lightly. I felt peaceful; a dream I wish would never end.

Yeah short D:

Really story starts next chapter

Am…

So from now on I will update this once every month.

I hope you enjoyed it

Bye 3

Mitzi ~


	2. Chapter 1  Still falls the rain

Enjoy 3

-x-

Chapter 2

**-x-**

_The hardest part of any friendship is when it's time to say goodbye. As much as we might like things to stay the same, change is an inevitable part of life_

**-x-**

The suns harsh beams made its way through the small creaks in my curtains. This allowed its light beams to dance upon my cheeks, and shining into my closed sleeping eyes. Moaning I rotated my body to face the shadow of my wall, settling back into my comfortable state of rest, nevertheless an abrupt 'bleep' started, followed by another and yet another and so it continue, forcing my eyes to open; a red light flashed continuously as I groaned, sitting up and turned to face the stupid annoyance of my alarm clock. Slowly I lifted my wrist, and aimed it above the damn bleeping 'thing' and quickly let my clutched wrist into a ball to smash into it. This however did not cause the alarm clock to shatter into pieces; it just created a great deal of pain in my hand. Wincing, I arose from my bed and stared into the tall mirror in my room. My hair, looked like a five year old had tried to use gravity defying hairspray, light purple rings were visible beneath my eyes. I hadn't slept well, I had the same nightmare over and over and over, I guess it was just nerves.

I quickly changed into plain jeans, my red collared t-shirt and tied my favourite red bandana around my head, to well, hide my hair… I was never I great person for fashion, I didn't really think it mattered. I just wanted to wear something that I felt comfortable in. I didn't feel the need to make my eyes 'pop' because of the shirt I was wearing, or make my waist look smaller by wearing a bet or something. So anyway, I slipped on a pair of slippers and head down stairs.

Downstairs was vacant, no one was home; my mum and dad would be out at work, they had to take extra shifts to pay for mine and Max's education. Max was at the 'Eterna Forest Academy', and to be honest, Max hadn't been home in a long time. I guess at first it was just because it was so far away but when it came to the summer, he never came home, he only sent a short letter; then at Christmas, only another letter. In fact, since Max had been gone, which was now 2 years, he hadn't been home. We haven't even received a picture, only the odd letter and a report card at the end of the year. I didn't know why, and I guess it does scare me slightly, but then it means soon I will see him again, like he hasn't changed… Right?

I easily prepared my breakfast and had it eaten within a matter of minutes, followed with one large gulp of 'fresh' orange juice. The clock in the hall read seven O'clock, in the morning. I knew I had to get a bus to the ferry in Slateport city which set sail at half eight. I groaned and ran up stairs to my bedroom.

My suitcase was packed like sardines; it was rather small, and red. I took a deep breath and attempted to, lift it by the black handle. I don't like to admit it but, I'm terribly weak; god, I can't remember how many times I failed gym class just because I am so weak. Lifting an extra white fanny bag, I somehow managed to drag the suitcase down our stairs and to the front door. A small tear slide down my cheek as I glanced down my hallway; I hadn't lived here all my life… However it still caused me pain to see it all go, the longest I had been away was one of those school camps, you know the one where you're away for like a week, and now, bordering school. Oh good Joy!

I sighed and went to open the front door, when wind and rain swept through the small gap I had made; leaving a wet patch on the wooden floor. Groaning I turned behind me and grabbed an old red rain coat and yellow umbrella. Squeezing into it and opening the dusted umbrella, I reopened the door and dragged myself and the suitcase out of it.

The rain was heavy and painful against my back. It rarely rained here in Littleroot Town, but when it did, it was horrid. It continued drumming against my umbrella as I made my way through my small home town. Tree surrounded the small clump of houses and bus stop, for god's sake; we didn't even have a small shop. I actually had to get the bus to the next town to go to school every _evil _morning. Well it did mean I knew my way to the bus stop like the back of my hand, well all I had to do was walk down the road…

There was no one out of their houses, and no one was waiting at the bus stop. Our whole town was empty, and all you could hear was the constant drumming of the rain on the tin roof of the bus stop. So I was sitting by myself, waiting in the rain for the bus. Every now and then I would hear a bird or the rustle of leaves and I would literally jump out of my skin. I was one of those really jumpy people, I guess. Shortly, I heard the groaning of a slowing old, rusted car engine. Lifting my head I saw the open door of an empty bus. A smile sneaked across my face as I realised whom the driver was.

"Good Morning May." A friendly and familiar sounded.

"Not so good on my side," I answered smiling at him as I climbed onto the bus struggling to lift my small suitcase after me.

He looked at me over his glasses, "And why would that be?"

I sighed, "Moving schools, going to the same one as Max in the Sinnoh…"

"I see now May, not the best of days." He's forehead wrinkled in concentration.

I nodded, and handed him my fee, turning to take one of the front row seats.

My friend set of again, while just gazed out the window as the pouring rain faded my view of my disappearing town. My mind filled of the pain of never turning to come home, like Max, my loving brother.

My eyes slowly began to flutter close, as I listened to the silence of the aged tarnished engine gurgling, as we running through large puddles splashing against the window panes and the heavy raindrops on the tin bus roof. I shrugged down into a more comfortable position.

Suddenly out of nowhere two strong hands grabbed my shoulders forcing me down beneath the strange waves. I screamed and begin to wave my arms trying to keep myself above the water, where the oxygen was. However I'm not the strongest girl in the world so after no time I was lying beneath the fiery waves.

Gasping for air…

The bus abruptly stopped; causing me to jerk forward and awaken. I shot me eyes open to see the sun shine through the window covered in rain droplets creating a rainbow glow through them. The creaky bus door opened gradually and a large group of girls and a few boys entered; they girls were all giggling and laughing at something, curling their hair around a finger in a flirtatious way. They turned around showing their faces, I recognised then instantly. They were girls and boys from my school, you know, the bitchy ones who think their amazing at everything, but really most people could be better if they tried. I turned my face away at the same time as pulling my hood back up around my head, so they wouldn't see me; that was until I felt a tender tap on my shoulder. I slowly rotated my carcass, not lifting my head.

"It is you…" A sickly sweet male voice sounded. I flicked a fake smile upon my face and lifted my head. "May?" he asked, as I let my cobalt eyes wonder to meet his.

"Yes?" I answered sweetly, letting my eyes flicker away from his, I felt awkward around him right now, like people were staring at me.

He stretched out his arms and softly wrapped them around my body, setting his head on my shoulder.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you till next summer…" he whispered into my ear. Small tears began to grow in my eyes. I really don't care if they were real or fake, but this ass just reminded me that I wasn't coming home for another year… He lifted his head so that our noses were touching, the caused a pink shade cross my tanned cheeks, and this was real. I in truth was embarrassed.

"Same…" I whisper back, closing my eyes to let the tears run down my cheeks. He moved his thumb and soothingly creased my cheek, drying the tears. I smiled, a weary smile, at him with his compassionate eyes.

"It's good to see you before you go." He gently pushed a strand of hair of my face and lent forward, closing his eyes.

His lips met mine, but I didn't feel anything, no 'spark' as I have heard people talking about. I didn't know what it was like; _I_ had never been in _love_, nor did I plan to for now. I had heard people on T.V, in books and even girls in my school talk about how great it was, how it was more than magic. How it was out of this world, but here with him. I felt nothing… not a single emotion; but you know how book over dress things; make them better than they really are…

He separated his lips from mine and looked into my eyes. "I'll miss you," he whispered silently, and pulled me into another tight hug, his fingers playing with the damp strands of hair which hung down my back.

"May, before you go," he started, "I want to tell you something…" A tear slide down his cheek, "I really _like_ you May…" I closed my eyes, god… this was _awkward_.

"I…um…like you too," I replied, confused.

He smiled widened and he hugged me again. "Promise you'll call?"

"Yea…" I smiled back.

"Good-bye then, May… I'll miss you" he whispered while his devoted eyes full of sorrow left mine as he just stood up and left; as the bus came to a slow stop, he swung his school bad over his back and blew me a small kiss before exiting the bus.

Shrugging down into the bus seat again, as the other boys and girls exited the bus leaving me alone with our bus driver. We didn't have much further to go now. Slateport would only be ten minutes away. It had begun to rain again outside anyway, only this time is wasn't as heavy, only a gentle dribble or spitting shower. The sun however did shine still; creating a magical rainbow in the pale blue sky decorated with clouds.

The bus came to a slow stop outside a large bus station. A rusted sign hung below the roof reading, 'Slateport City'. I gazed out the window, but all you could make out was the dull sand of the beach met by a deep sea fog. I arose from the lumpy seat and wrapped my fingers around the black handle of my suitcase and walked down the bus aisle, dragging my suitcase behind me. I smiled half wittedly at the bus driver before waving my hand and jumping off the first step. I sighed and turned to watch the bus disappear into the deep maritime haze.

I could barely glimpse through the fog. I didn't identify which way I was meant to be going. I observed my watch, to check the time, and sighed. I decided to let my feet lead my body, and not my head furthermore so I voyage onwards.

I reached into my bag and grabbed and old tattered piece of paper. Un-crumbling it, and began to read.


	3. Chapter 2 Our life is a journey

Please read and reviews are really helpful.

Disclaimer: I shall never on the world of the pokémon creatures.

Chapter 3

'Life to me is a journey - you never know what may be your next destination' ~

'_Dear Mother, Father and May,_

_ I am sorry to inform you that even though it is approaching the of this summer term, I will not be returning home to you. You see, it appears that I had caught a terrible tummy bug, and due to this I am not able to leave the Academy as long as the nurse is treating me. There is no need to worry for me as I am in perfectly safe hands of the best school nurse. Hopefully I will be better shortly and see you soon._

_ I am thoroughly enjoying my time here and have learnt so much. It is hard to believe that only less than a year ago I was getting straight 'A+' while now school is more of a challenge, more fun. _

_ However I do get rather paranoid at times, you see I am currently the youngest in all my classes, and well the how school. Everyone in into the early teens and it always feels as though they are talking about me behind my back. But have no worry, I do have friends, I'm not a loner you know._

_I hope I can speak and see you shortly,_

_Best wishes_

_Max.'_

I looked down at the old tattered letter in my hand. A tear trickled down my cheek as I stood outside the old Slateport boat house. Somehow, I had managed to get through the fog into actual Slateport City; and from there I could now read the rusting signs.

However, I could not get myself to enter the boat house. Anxiety I guess; but I tried to push it to the back of my mind, I wasn't a person who would easily show their fear; nevertheless I couldn't send the message from my brain to my feet to move on ward. So I had opened my bag and begun to read through the letter Max had sent to us three years ago, his first year away.

Max's work was incredible though; his hand writing was like, like art. And through his words he made the Academy sound amazing, and like it was better than life here… here was his family…

I pulled a brave smile across my face and enter the tattered boat house. Inside was dark and gloomy. Lights flickered every now and then. The sound of my footsteps and rolling of suitcase on the tile floor echoed around me. I tightened my hand around Max's old letter; squinting my eyes to see in the gloomy light.

Barely to be made out was a small reception desk with an elderly woman seated behind it. I swallowed before making my way to the rather dusty desk.

"Hello, I'm May Maple." I smiled politely at her and handed her my ticket out of my bag.

Her face emotion did not however change, it reminded will, emotionless. She took my ticket and held it beneath a harsh light. She then turned to face me and pushed her glasses further up her thin nose.

"This way," a monotone voice sounded from her thin lips. She then proceeded to come out from behind her desk, and started to walk off in front of me towards an old wooden door. I slowly closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves before following behind her.

Exiting through the door I could see the small but cute looking boat. This area was obviously more modern the reception. The tiles the covered the floor were a clean flossy white. The railings were a polished sliver and the sea water where all the boats were floated, lapped gently against the tiled land. The elderly lady stopped beside the small wooden bridge which led to the smallest boat. She opened the croaked gate and held out her hand as a gesture to get on board. I smiled at her, before passing through the gate and along the bridge.

I ducked my head as I entered the low door of the small boat, and gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello?" a voice questioned from the darkness of the boat.

"Hi, I'm May, I'm meant to be sailing with you today, to the Sinnoh?" I answered unsurely.

"Oh, yes, yes. Come on in." So I did, and meet the friendly face of a woman in her late sixties. She had beautiful ice blue eyes which shone merrily and perfect creamy white skin that showed on appearance of wrinkles, to be honest she looked more in her forties, but something about said sixty…

She led me around a small corridor and opened a door for me.

"We'll be docking tomorrow, dinner is between five and six, breakfast starts at seven tomorrow and ends at nine." She smiled before disappearing away down the corridor. I glanced back into to the room. It was painted a creamy white and decorated with various oil and watercolour paintings. A small bed was visible with an old fashioned handmade quilt. Pulling my suitcase in, I lay down on the small bed. It was coming up to five, so an hour till dinner ended.

'Meh… I need a nap…'

I felt the water fill my mouth, causing me to cough and splutter. My eyes were stinging with the salty surrounding me. Nauseous swept through me as I felt myself begin to seem to sleep.

I shot my eyes open, only seeing the wooden ceiling boards. I felt sweat in droplets on my brow. I blink once before sitting up. The old clock which was hung on the creamy white walls read six. I sighed before getting up and removing my coat.

Inside the dining hall was like a school canteen. Small plastic chairs with matching fake wooden tables. However these ugly items, the room still created a homey feel. I wasn't sure if it was how it was decorated or the warmth of the old fashioned candle lanterns; however it brought with it a since of peace and tranquillity.

I seated myself at a single table meant for two. Shortly a young girl, around my age appeared to me. She had beautiful rich glossy black hair with perfect white creamy skin. Ice blue eyes twinkled down at me.

"Are you ready to order?" her voice sounded.

"Yeah, can I just have the soup?" I smiled back.

She made a quick note, "Anything else?"

"No thank-you."

"You're meal will be ready shortly," she answered before leaving.

I now however was bored, not that I haven't been bored the whole time I was travailing; but now was different, the since of peace and tranquillity that this rooms brought, caused me to really notice the damned boredom.

"Your soup," A young man now spoke, snapping me from my boredom.

"Y-yes… Thank-you" I stuttered as I gazed into the man's eyes; the warm chocolate eyes surrounded me, and pulled me in. Then he just turned and walked away. Stupid…

The soup was clearly home made. The taste tickled my tongue and the aroma amazing… I took a small sip of a purple liquid that the young waitress had left on my table. It tasted of nothing unusual at first, just like normal blackcurrant juice; that was until the aftertaste came with a strong kick that hurt the back of my throat, yet it compelled me to drink more. Then I began to feel nauseous, my eye sight began to blur and colours swirled into one, then blackness.

A sudden wash of cold air whooshed around me. Cold fingers traced the outline of my neck. Water however was still surrounding me, covering me face. The fingers felt electrical as the smoothed the skin of my neck. I felt to pointed objects piercing my skin. They dug deeper into my skin causing me to let out a painful scream. Nevertheless it couldn't be heard as water just filled my mouth causing more coughing.

I felt a warm thick liquid run down my neck. It sent a since of warmth around me and I began to relax. The fang like objects exited from my neck letting more, warm luxurious liquid seep out of my wound. A smooth sponge seemed to lick to my neck where the blood was seeping from. The strong hands which had been griping me holding me beneath the water released my arms.

I awoke during the late morning, within my cabin, in my bed. This did kind of scare the bloody hell out of me… For god's sake I was even in my pyjamas.

I sat up, shaking. My hair was a poodle on my head and I had large purple rings running beneath my eyes. As I changed, I noticed multiple bruises covering my legs and arms, in strange shapes. And to say, if I haven't of noticed them, I wouldn't have noticed the sting they now caused me.

I didn't feel the need for breakfast, and to add to the matter it had already passed the closing time.

A loud horn sounded though my head echoing painfully like a migraine followed by and voice crackled by the old microphone.

"We will be arriving at Canalave City shortly, please be prepared to leave."

Quickly I had my bags packed, trying to ignore the sting of the purple bruises. I made my way to the boat deck where several other people were ready to leave. All of whom looked similar to me. Deep purple bags hanging beneath their bloodshot eyes and any arms that could be seen were covered in small bruises. I winced at the look of some of them; they looked like purple splodge aliens that were dyeing slowly…

"We will be docking in ten minutes, thank-you for sailing with us today. Please form a queue and prepare to exit." The microphone voice sounded.

People around me seemed scared as they lined up in a single queue. Their eyes were wide and seemed as though fear was pouring out of them like tears. A small girl around the age of ten was sitting by herself, eyes bloodshot and leaking with the terror that was filling her, her pale lips were trembling and her arms were a mixture of purple and black, however she had done well to cover them up.

I walk towards her, kneeling down to her height and smiled. Slowly she lifted her head to face my showing an emerald green pair of eyes, starting at me apprehensively.

"Hey there, you okay?" I asked anxiously. She didn't answer, just continued to stare at me. "Hello?"

"What do you want?" She snapped back viciously, eyes narrowed.

"I was just wondering if you were okay…." I mumbled, turning away. As I left I felt her hard gaze on my back, it sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't know what the hell was going on, on this boat, but it scared the fucking hell out of me.

Canalave City wasn't the prettiest city I had ever seen. There was a library in the northwest corner which looked like it had been left behind with the advanced progress of the town. However there was something about this town that made me want to leave as soon as I could. It was the stares that most people gave you, as though they were missing hours of sleep, like they were the living dead; the un-dead?

I decided I would leave straight to the bus station, catch a bus and head directly to Eterna City.

The bus was stuffed when it finally arrived at the bus station. Everyone on the bus was chatting away, happily. In fact there wasn't even a place for me to sit, all bar on seat next to a girl sitting on her own at the very back, her back hunched over herself turned to the smudged window. I sat down next to her and her head shot up; a familiar venomous emerald glare met me. I winced at the harshness of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" her voice spoke up seeping with venom.

"What's it to you?" I tried to make a 'smart comment' with the same amount of venom as she had. I was pretty sure I had failed.

"It has nothing to do with me." She turned her head away from me letting her long hair whip me in the face.

I sighed and relaxed back into the chair, slowly closing my eyes.

I couldn't feel anything, everything was black and cool. A shiver ran through my body, coldness surrounded me, nipping at my skin, like frostbite only pain much worse. Constantly blinking my eyes, trying to see something, I opened my mouth and tried to call out but my throat stung, like something was burning up in it.

Something warm, thick and rich was filling my mouth. As I swallowed it the burning continued, only deep, rich more enjoyable flame. I felt the sides of my mouth being pulled into a smile, as I continued to drink the thick comforting liquid.

Soon, there was no liquid left but the fire continued to burn inside my, seeping through every inch, ligament of my body. But surely enough, the burning sensation became a painful cry running through my body. I wanted to scream in pain but every time I tried, it only caused more pain. I tried to curl my body into a ball, only to find by hands strapped to something tightly against my head while my feet fasted below me as well. I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek.

I couldn't bear to move, as the pain poured around me. Screams of terror filled my head; however those screams appeared not to be mine. The screams were in beautiful, like music, but it was still surrounded by fear and pain. A small whimper escaped my lips as my skin felt like it began to freeze; like ice was covering my skin. Although the ice was covering my body, the fire continued to burn inside of me.

I shot my eyes open, and a burning fire was blazing before me.

The bus drew to a stop. "This is the last call for Eterna City." The bus driver's voice came booming through a microphone above my head.

Slowly I wiggled myself out of my seat and dragged my aching body out of the bus door, nearly tripping. I swayed my bag behind me and admired the simple surroundings of the forest-y town. Large trees created shadows, shading most the town. The sun was setting, gently letting peaceful warmth envelop me. However the peacefulness this town had was completely ruined by a large tower decorated with four large spikes sticking out from the side. The citizens seemed to stay well clear of the repulsive tower. However this, there was a small group of teenagers, maybe about four, two females and two males.

They all were incredibly pale. Purple rings hung beneath hungry, lust-filled eyes. The two females wore a velvet choker necklace each with a small stone hanging from it. One was a slivery colour with a swirl design that created a beautiful cloud like appearance. The second seemed to be made of an odd watery like substance. Whichever way the suns light was capturing the gem, it seemed to give the affect that the water was moving. I decided it was best to turn away from them, as their hungry, lustful eyes were beginning creep me out.

I knew I was to get a taxi to the edge of Eterna forest; there I was to meet an instructor of the school, whom would take me finally to the actual school. The taxi collection point was found with ease as it was clearly labelled throughout the whole city. And the signs seemed new and clean compared to the ones of disrepair in Slateport.

A taxi was already to collect me, and I climbed in. Only the driver was female, which, not to be sexist or anything, wasn't usually who you would see as a taxi driver, well not that I'd known of till now.

She had smooth chocolate brown skin, and a friendly bright smile. However her rather greasy black hair hung to her neck ruining her pretty (-ish) complexion. She was clearly at least in her forties and plump round cheeks brought a joyful expression upon her face. Large old fashioned sunglasses sat on her nose, confirming she had been basking in the sun before coming to collect me.

Inside the car, a funny smell hung around the backseats. It was like the thick heavy smell of cigarette smoke, and I was guessing that's what it was. The seats were old and somewhat of a un-comfort to sit on.

"Are you its Eterna Forest entrance?" She asked peculiarly, as though she was shocked, yet scared simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm sure...?" I had detected the shock in her voice she had made an effort to hide and it too had scared me slightly; why would she be afraid or shocked that I was going there….?

"Nothing, nothing…" A heavy Jamaican accent hung in her voice. I grunted in an impolite reply, I didn't have the best manners…. Sorry.

Gazing out the window we shortly had reached the edge of the city and the sun was beginning to set turning the sky a deep red and purple. Shorty we reached a small bridge that floated over water. It was clear the car wasn't to go over it. On the other side was the beginning of a forest, thick mostly evergreen trees hid any sign of life lurking within.

The car had now drawn to a stop. Getting ready to exit and paying the female taxi driver for her service when I was sidetracked by the opening of the passenger door. There stood a man; a young man. He played the Jamaican driver with a dashing smile, carefully, for some reason, not showing his teeth. The driver however was obliviously terrified and by the look on her face she wanted me to get the heck out of her car as soon as.

I thanked her for her troubles, by that I mainly meant her current discomfort. I cautiously exited the car, not sure of which I could trust the man standing now in front of me. The car swiftly drove off, probably breaking a speed boundary.

I turned to face the man before me. He smiled, only this time allowing his teeth to show.

Suddenly I instantly regretted leaving the car…

So I finished this chapter earlier than I thought, so I decided to post it early…

First of I would like to thank everyone who reviewed; and especially 'EspyJones678' for their really helpful tips on writing.

Till next time

:D


	4. Chapter 3 A New Meeting

Chapter 4

-x-

His teeth were a perfect white and if his canine teeth weren't extraordinarily pointed I may have considered them to be 'perfect pearly whites'. But yet however, here I was standing face to tooth with fangs… Fear swirled throughout my body causing a nausea feeling to stir in my stomach. My head was working overly hard trying to encourage my feet to run from this pointy tooth freak. This would be due to the fact that from the books I had currently read, pointed teeth were a sign of the supernatural, however we all know that everything supernatural for some reason always seem to be-able to out run humans. Which I had, and currently still did, think was un-fair. The 'man' continued to smile at me. While a silence hung around us. Awkward silence, you know the one where you can do the awkward turtle with your hands…? Or maybe that's just me…

Anyway, I think the thing; yes he is now a 'thing', it whatever but it was not, I repeat not human, whatever it is. Well I think its whole plan was to make me feel more awkward; and by now I was perfectly certain this would not end well.

A sudden chuckle brought me out of imagining how painful my death was to be. Looking up I met the green eyes of the laughing fang toothed freak. His eyes were just dancing with amusement and even thought I was freaking scared for dear life, this 'thing' was p***ing me off. I felt the anger set alight in my head.

"Maple, Maybelline Maple right?" he asked in a poetic voice. Stiffly and unsurely I nodded my head. "Loosen up; I ain't going to hurt you… Not yet at least."He added the last part in a muffled voice I could barely hear. He signed noticing I was still scared. "Look, you're going to Eterna Academy, right?" Again I just nodded. "Maybelline, you can trust me. I was sent to collect you…" He smiled, not showing his teeth, he probably knew I was scared or freaked out enough.

"It's May…" I muttered beneath my breath.

A smirk swept across his face, "I heard that you know…" Not meting his eyes, I growled. "Anyway, do you want to get to the Academy before night? Cause night can be very… dangerous." He whispered with a hint of wicked humour to his voice.

"Whatever," I mumbled, still not facing him.

"This way then…" and he turned to enter the forest, quickly, like he was hiding behind a tree. I rapidly followed 'it' through the thick evergreen trees, dragging my suitcase along with me. Scratching my arms and hands multiple times on the prickly leaves, they are leaves right?

'It' was in front of me leading me the way, it had then occurred to me I hadn't yet learnt his name, and that I was still of yet to discover what he was. He travelled swiftly and elegantly easily dodging any trees in his way.

Each tree appeared to look the same and it felt as though we were travelling in circles. Every so often I would see a small flower or a bird and once or twice a rabbit (he was really cute and fluffy). After a good twenty minutes of walking, I felt dizzy, the sting from my hands hurt more considerably, good god they were turning pink and red…. A further ten minutes on, it was coming to my attention this may be some crazed freak, high on something and was wearing vampire Halloween fake teeth. Well that was until we came upon two rows of neatly cut trees that formed an aisle decorated with various colourful flowers giving it a friendly and pleasant appeal.

The 'thing' led me up the aisle speedily, giving me no time to admire the surroundings, but I was getting sick of these stupid prickly evergreen trees. At the end of the walkway was a large iron gate in a gothic style. The letters 'E' 'F' 'A' was embroidered with metal in the gate (I was guessing it stood for Eterna forest academy); behind the gates stood an old gothic Victorian building. Ivy plants weaved up the walls with several roses, in a various form of colours, from a red to a yellow. Expecting the green hair man who stood before me to open the iron gates and let me enter was natural, however he thought it would be more normal to climb over it and then open it for me. Even though it was incredibly abnormal to me, it seemed as though this man did it every day, and he managed to do it with grace and elegance.

"Are you coming or not? You never know what lives in these forests at night, or what doesn't." He sneered, curling up his lip showing his 'fangs' creating a 'smile'.

"I…I, am… yeah." I stuttered, staring constantly at his curled lips. In a second he was standing behind me, causing me to jump in astonishment, how the hell could anything move that fast?

"Would you move then? God, you're _so_ slow." Arrogance filled his voice. He then led me through the garden of the school. Some would say it was beautiful, others would say it was just over the top. There were hundreds of flower is bright vibrant colours, but made it somewhat garish. Hedges were cut in to various meaningless shapes, to me any way. A fountain was the main centre piece, it was white marble, or it seemed to be, in a Victorian style. God this place is old… A circular pool surrounded it built up it in white bricks creating what could be used as a seat.

There were no people in the gardens, well at these there were no creatures that I could see, as I was led to the most elegant entrance of the gothic (creepy) building. Winged creatures made from stone decorated the roof; their eyes were hard and their smile wicked. Their faces turned in evil ways, like haunting spirits were trapped in their rock-strewn carcass. Roses hung around the statues in an elegant pattern; ivy crawled up the wall, twisting and turning between the roses.

The green hair 'thing' knock twice on the large oak door lined with black iron before entering. He turned and gestured me to follow him with his hand movement; and so I did. Inside was dark and gloomy light only by candle which lined the great room. The walls had dark wood panelling stretching to the high ceilings. A deep red carpet covered the floor and my feet sunk into it. The room had large bookcases in various areas, mainly behind the large oak desk which was positioned in the centre of the grand room.

Directly behind the desk was a large black leather chair; and sunk into it was an old lady, small and fragile. Her skin was white and dusky looking and large glasses hung on her nose. She was dressed completely in black and her hair knotted behind her head in a bun. Her head rose at the sound of our (my) footsteps.

"Ah… Drew, welcome back," her voice was like an elderly woman voice would sound like, weak and rasping, "And this must be Maybelline Maple, am I correct?"

There was silence, I wasn't sure if the question was to 'Drew' or to me; I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my new headmistress, it seemed, by speaking when I wasn't spoken to, but 'Drew' didn't seem like he was to answer…

I nodded my head once, "Yes-," I froze, as she lifted her thick glasses from her eyes to stare into mine; her eyes were sharp and hard, lusty and hungry.

"I am your new Headmistress; you will identify me as 'Madame' or 'Headmistress' nothing else, understood?" Her voice was stronger now and had a stern tone. She placed her glasses back over her eyes. I just nodded; and so she continued, "Drew here shall be your instructor so you can catch up with your year group. You will have to attend extra classes over lunch, break and other appropriate times according to Drew's schedule, understood?" Again, I just nodded trying to take in the information. "You shall refer to Drew as Mr. Hayden, not by Drew; this is the same for the rest of your tutors, understood?" Still nodding… "Lessons start everyday at seven pm, so insure to attend to the canteen before then for your starting meal. Lunch times change due to your school schedule, but are usually between half past twelve and twenty to two. School will conclude at half three, and diner is severed between five and seven. You should use the time between appropriately, for example extra studying in with Mr. Hayden may be scheduled or you can attend to any set homework; there is also a choice of joining any extra clubs or individual study, understood?"

"Yes Madame," I responded, smiling in return.

"Good, good. Then there is the matter of houses and dorms and- Good golly, there is so much…" She sighed. The turned to face a bored Drew Hayden, "Could to send May here to the general office; I have had them prepare a timetable and all that other important stuff I couldn't be bothered talking about now. Then could you take her to the changing room. I believe Cassidy is awaiting her arrival. When it is complete and she is awake report her back to me." Drew nodded. "Great, you are dismissed."

Drew bowed gracefully and I attempted to copy him with a curtsy; and the Head teacher nodded in approval followed by her twisting her seat so her back was so us. And so, Drew escort me towards a smaller door on the right wall. This led us to a long drawn out corridor decorated with large portraits of men and women. Each with their name scrolled sophisticatedly on a sheet of gold. They were most likely the previous Head Teachers of this impressive school. The windows were exposed allowing the moonlight to seep through and shine on the wooden floor. However, I had no time to stop and stare as it seemed Drew wanted this over and done with quickly; not that I cared. My first impression of him and his wicked grin wasn't great, and I had noted how the 'Madame' was careful to speak without revealing her teeth.

At the end of the lengthy hallway was another small, old wooden door. Swiftly it was opened and I was guided into a grand entrance hall. The wall were cream and large, heavy, navy curtains hung from each window. A seating area was in the left hand corner with bulky seats in the same navy and cream colours; the floor was a simple navy carpet kept in a swell condition. But to cut things short the room brought, classic, elegant and stylish together amazingly. Drew stood at the desk talking freely to a woman who was handing him a folder and a large box. He thanked her and motioned me to follow him again.

"May, your dorm is in the left wing building, level three. You'll most likely have a roommate, maybe two, who have been attending this school for many years. They'll also be your guide for the first month or two depending on how you adjust." His voice rang through the empty halls he was hurrying us through. In no time were outside again and I could see the sun beginning to set over the tall trees. It was early evening, maybe six? I was lead towards two buildings, but we were heading to one on the left side. The buildings were rather small yet had about five floors. Surrounding them was a wall, but it was probably designed like a courtyard. To inside the 'walls' was still the original house, now the school.

Drew side a card through a lock on the old wooden door which allowed us to proceed to enter; a small lounge room. A television hung on the wall and a good few seats were gathered around it. In the seats sat five girls and four boys. All in what would appear to be pyjamas; they were also clearly too engrossed in themselves to notice Drew and me come in. Nevertheless, Drew paid no attention to them and continued to plod along to an elevator; which we took to the third floor. We stopped suddenly when we reached a white door with the gold letters L37 attached to it.

"Take this." Drew insisted and handing me out a small sliver key, to open the door with; therefore I did, opened it.

Inside was similar to the downstairs lobby. The walls were cream and the carpet a navy blue. There were two simple desks with chairs on either side of the small room. In the middle there was a sofa and one sofa seat. The desk to the left side was covered in piles of paper and hard back books in an organised manner. On either side of the room, beside the either desk was a door. Leading to what was the bedroom for whichever roommate. There was also a door straight forward; I learnt this to be the bathroom.

"Right May, go leave your stuff in that room," he said while pointing to the right hand door. "I'll leave your box and papers on this desk." I nodded before turning to the bedroom.

Inside was the same as the outside, cream walls navy carpet, creamy white wardrobe and a single bed with a matching duvet to the rest of the room. Just dropping my suitcase and heavy yellow rain coat on the floor and re-entered the main room to find Drew gliding his hand over a piece of paper, pen in hand; folded it and dropped it on the used desk.

"Are you ready then? Because Cassidy is waiting for us and you can't miss your appointment…"

"Set and ready to go!" I cheered with a smile at which he raised an eyebrow at.

"Then we shall go."

I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I was standing next to Drew in a dark room, well I think it was Drew…, when a lady entered. The click of her heels on the hard floor stopped before us; where she greeted us with a cheery voice.

"Hey Drew, and then this most make this May Maple." I could see her eyes glisten in the dim light provided by the candle she held in a lantern. "Max's sister right?" I nodded, just about. "Thought so; well, shall we begin then Drew?"

"She's 'set and ready'." He quoted me a smirk spread on his smug face.

"Okay then. May can you sit on this seat please?"

"Sure." So I sat.

"Drew could you stand back for a bit please?" And the footsteps that grew quieter before stopping confirmed he had.

"Right May, I bet you're a little confused; what with this new school, new region, and then when you arrive our wonderful Headmistress tells you your lessons are at night-."

"Wait! They are?" I shot up from my relaxed position.

"Yes, they are. Please sit back down. Anyway, you probably just need to sleep for a bit, and that's why I am here. I am going to give you a quick check over to make sure you're healthy and that everything's running smoothly, then I'll give you an injection and you can sleep. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah…" I swallowed.

"Okay, let's begin."

Cassidy checked my eyes, teeth, reflexes and all that other junk; made a fair few notes before finishing.

"Right, this is great. You're perfectly fine but your reflexes are quite slow, but that can be improved with time… So you're for the injection then. So just roll up your sleeve on your writing arm and we can get started."

I lay back in my chair the sleeve of my left arm rolled up as high as it could; and so doctor Cassidy came round and wiped a little area near the top were my sleeve began. I shut me eyes, the sight of injections scared me, and let her do her worst. I felt a sharp sting as it was inserted into my arm; the sting grew worse as felt her force the liquid into my bloodstream before she extracted it.

"Now May, you are going to fall asleep soon and well be hear when you wake up okay?"

I didn't hear her finish. My mind drifted off and blackness began to swirl in my eyesight.

-x-

I was floating, peaceful in the sea; the coolness of its waves lapping over my skin. However each lapping wave around my body seemed to bring relaxing frostiness feel to my water bound body, followed by the pain of burning fire. It was like; the water was burning over me, like the fire was also a liquid gently lapping around my body.

I took a deep breath which brought to me the freshness of clean air yet it had sweetness to it, like flowers. I smiled inwardly, my eyes where closed lightly. I felt peaceful; a dream I wish would never end.

Suddenly out of nowhere two strong hands grabbed my shoulders forcing me down beneath the strange waves. I screamed and begin to wave my arms trying to keep myself above the water, where the oxygen was. However I'm not the strongest person in the world so after no time I was lying beneath the fiery waves.

Gasping for air…

I felt the water fill my mouth, causing me to cough and splutter. My eyes were stinging with the salty surrounding me. Nauseous swept through me as I felt myself begin to seem to sleep.

A sudden wash of cold air whooshed around me. Cold fingers traced the outline of my neck. Water however was still surrounding me, covering me face. The fingers felt electrical as the smoothed the skin of my neck. I felt to pointed objects piercing my skin. They dug deeper into my skin causing me to let out a painful scream. Nevertheless it couldn't be heard as water just filled my mouth causing more coughing.

I felt a warm thick liquid run down my neck. It sent a since of warmth around me and I began to relax. The fang like objects exited from my neck letting more, warm luxurious liquid seep out of my wound. A smooth sponge seemed to lick to my neck where the blood was seeping from. The strong hands which had been griping me holding me beneath the water released my arms.

I couldn't feel anything, everything was black and cool. A shiver ran through my body, coldness surrounded me, nipping at my skin, like frostbite only pain much worse. Constantly blinking my eyes, trying to see something, I opened my mouth and tried to call out but my throat stung, like something was burning up in it.

Something warm, thick and rich was filling my mouth. As I swallowed it the burning continued, only deep, rich more enjoyable flame. I felt the sides of my mouth being pulled into a smile, as I continued to drink the thick comforting liquid.

Soon, there was no liquid left but the fire continued to burn inside my, seeping through every inch, ligament of my body. But surely enough, the burning sensation became a painful cry running through my body. I wanted to scream in pain but every time I tried, it only caused more pain. I tried to curl my body into a ball, only to find by hands strapped to something tightly against my head while my feet fasted below me as well. I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek.

I couldn't bear to move, as the pain poured around me. Screams of terror filled my head; however those screams appeared not to be mine. The screams were in beautiful, like music, but it was still surrounded by fear and pain. A small whimper escaped my lips as my skin felt like it began to freeze; like ice was covering my skin. Although the ice was covering my body, the fire continued to burn inside of me.

I shot my eyes open, and a burning fire was blazing before me.

-x-

Sorry for delay… ^^'

One last thing:

To 'shy-twinee':

I don't want to say right now… Sorry

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed.

And I would like to apologise now for chapter five, it going to be pretty boring :/

Sorry…

Bye


	5. Chapter 4 A Reawaking

Chapter 5

Hello… ^/^'

I wrote this a looooong time ago and kind of forgot about it -.-, sorry. I recently got emails of reviews and favourites and stuff… And I was shocked that there was somebody still reading this. So I decided to update ^^. I have just started an incredibly important year at school so I won't really be able to update all that often…

Enjoy :D

-x-

Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.

-x-

Bells spun in my head; ringing and dinging. My head was throbbing, as I lay in my bed, eyes barely able to open. The warmth of my bed wrapped it's self around me forbidding me to ever leave. The dreaded uniform of school hung on my wardrobe handle, taunting me with its icy glare.

It was early morning, the birds' voices sang through the gap in my window like a choir and my alarms bell was giving me a headache. My father's deep voice boomed through the house in a gloomy morning matter, followed by my dear mother's delicate, laughing voice.

I reached the ever cheerful kitchen wearing my gloomy morning expression, my eyes holding Medusa's glare, one glance would turn you to stone. Max sat beside my mother chewing away at some piece of toast, a morning freshness pulled a smile at the corner of his mouth revealing his perfectly straight teeth.

"Mornin' May." Max greeted smiling widely and cheesy. I grunted before sitting, and I was sure my mother had glared at me for my rude behaviour.

-x-

"May, can you pass me the ball please?" Max's smile, fresh and young pleaded; and so I lifted the ball his friend hadn't caught, which lay at my feet.

"Think fast!" I cheered before hurling the ball at his stomach.

"Thanks May," He answered, catching the football, with that joyful smile.

-x

"Hey, Stacey," I whispered across the table trying to catch the attention of my friend, "Stacey?" Her back was turned to be and didn't appear like she was going to turn it to face me; although it was clear she had heard me, she did flinch after all. "Stacey? Hello?"

Her head snapped around, face covered in makeup and fake looking. "What?" Her eyes told me to piss off, as did her toxic tone of voice.

-x-

I sat in the corner of my room, head in knees, tears rolling endlessly on my face. I didn't care anymore. What people thought, what they wanted, they didn't care; my wrists stung as I watched the red liquid run down with snowy skin.

_He was cold and oblivious. _

_She had another person on her mind always._

_They had abandoned me. _

_They were involved with other people._

_And the rest, they were all fake suck ups trying to get higher up the ladder. _

-x-

A pair of heels clicked on the floor in continuous rhythm.

"Drew, she waking up now…" I heard a light whisper.

"Okay, call me when she's ready."

"Sure will."

This was followed by swift footsteps and a door calmly shut.

"May, can you hear me?" This voice was sweet and filled with care. My eyes opened gradually, to meet the eyes of a woman, her face widened with a sparkling smile, exposing more pointed teeth. "Okay, May. Can you sit up for me please?" My eyesight blurred faintly as I lifted my body from the relaxed position at a speed that was so fast. "Great, you don't seem to have any after affects, so you should be good to go." She smiled, "I'll just call Drew to collect you now." I nodded as I concreted on remembering her name and who the hell Drew was…

It seemed like I had no sense of time as within a moment of the nice-pointed-toothed-lady calling 'Drew' on a phone, he was here and ready.

"She's all yours then Dre- Mr. Hayden."

"Thank-you, enjoy your day."

"Mr. Hayden?" I questioned once we had left the room and were heading through a series of corridors in a great speed.

"Yes?" his voice held an intense manner, which scared me.

"W-what happened?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What happened to me? You know in that room, with that lady?"

"That was Miss Hill."

"Okay then, what happened to me in that room with Miss. Hill?"

"You changed."

"I am damn aware of that, but how? How have I changed?"

"Please mind you language May; and you changed your… species?"

I stopped, "What the he-," I paused to correct my language, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're not human anymore May, nor are you technically… 'Alive'."

-x-

In this world there are human and pokémon. Humans know of pokémon and research them well, the sort them in groups and have learnt over time how to befriend them and train them. They now use pokémon for work, to participate in battles with other trainers and even dress them up and use them to compete in contests to show off their beauty.

However; there is one more section of live to this, which the majority of human kind is unaware of. They are incredible similar and humans even write fictional stories based on them, old folk laws from when they used to mix with humans a lot more. Nevertheless humans refuse to agree with these stories; they say it isn't possible… But it is…

There is one main difference between humans and this other creature.

One is alive, the other… dead.

-x-

**Humans- living**:

Humans as quite intelligent; they have advanced technology and science. However, everything has to have some logic in it, and that is way they refuse to accept the old stories of 'mythical' creatures.

Humans aren't classified into groups like pokémon are. However they do in away group themselves by where they come from. For example, humans come from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Isshu and various other islands; although people from each region don't share any particular qualities bar maybe an accent or skin colour.

**Vampires**:

Vampires are intelligent; share the technology and science of humans and believe that not everything has to have a logically reason behind it. They live may more years than humans, to an average age of maybe two hundred plus.

Vampires are different to humans in several ways. One of the major ones is that they are divided into groups, based on how they act and manner of eating etc.

**Moroi- un-dead**:

These vampires are like pure bread vampires and cannot survive without blood (pokémon, human etc.), but they will not kill their meal after feeding. They are the only species of vampire that can turn a human vampire. Once a human is turned by the moroi they become a damphir. Moroi can change a human damphir by releasing their venom into the human's bloodstream whilst drinking, yet they can still feed of humans without releasing this venom.

Moroi can be spit again into two groups, royal and non-royal. This is basically based on your last name, which is passed down through you family. Each region has their royal name:

Kanto: Suimin (Sleep)

Jhoto: Hōpu (Hope)

Hoenn: Heiwa (Peace)

Sinnoh: Hikari (Light)

Isshu: Shinji (Faith, hope, two)

Each region is ruled (vampires only) by each Royal name of their region. It is usually taken by the oldest member in each family.

Moroi are unusually tall and thin compared to humans. They have fangs, pale skin and cannot stay in the sun to long; therefore they are mainly nocturnal.

Moroi learn to weld an element. It is usually paced down through families.

Elements:

Fire

Water

Grass

Air

Although it is known for some moroi not to 'specialise' but can control a small amount of each. However this may lead to insanity.

**Damphirs- un-dead:**

Damphirs are humans who have been changed by a moroi releasing its venom into their bloodstream; which was explained earlier. After this the human may lose a lot of blood and many most likely of died in the past, however now they can be treated with drips etc. If they endure this they will fall into a heavy sleep as the venom travels through his or hers body changing them. It is known to be terribly painful but now-a-days, humans are treated with morphine before bitten. There is also a possibility that him or her may awaken before the change is complete which will result in death. About 50% of these transformations result in death each year if carried in incorrect surroundings.

Damphirs are in, general, shorter than moroi and not as thin. They are however a lot stronger and faster, have no fangs, don't have to rely on blood and can stay in the sun. The senses are stronger than humans and they go through high school to train as a guardian to protect moroi from strigoi.

They cannot not weld any elements like moroi can, but sometimes appear to have a connection with the element of the moroi that changed them.

**Strigoi- living dead**:

The deadly creatures of the night; they are taller, faster, stronger than any other 'being'. Their eyes are rimmed red; their skin is white and they will burn in the sun. They rely only on blood for live, usually killing their meals. They tend to attack moroi the most, yet will settle for damphirs or human.

Strigoi are created with force or willingly.

If it's through force a strigoi will release their venom into their victim's blood stream through biting. This will cause the moroi or damphir to become delirious. The strigoi can then, using compulsion, persuade the living vampire to bite themselves. This blood exchange is the cause of the change.

If a moroi decides to go strigoi willingly all they have to do is drink from another moroi and kill them. It is thought shameful and it puts that moroi's family name into utter dishonour and makes it a disgrace.

Strigoi are immortal, they don't die of old age and there are only two ways to kill them. These are, setting them on fire (this means vampires think of fire as the strongest element) or stabbing them in the heart with a sliver stake, a stake infused with fire, water, air and earth.

There is no known way of 'reviving' a strigoi.

-x-

Just a note: This story is roughly linked to 'Vampire Academy' by Richelle Mead, however isn't nothing to do with any storylines etc. just terms and other such things ^^.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, its characters or any terms link to Richelle Mead's series in anyway.

Kaaay, Bye for now …


End file.
